


ethnic hips

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Leia knows whats up, Pilot Poe Dameron, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Teasing in front of the Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: one day, after practically dry humping you in front of the whole resistance, poe makes a comment about his hips that startles you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	ethnic hips

**Author's Note:**

> thank you oscar isaac for calling your hips ethnic. you have gifted us all.

Your boyfriend was hot, and he knew it. And you were lucky enough that of all people on the base he chose to be with, it was you. Well, chose might not be the right word. You two bickered and fought so often that General Organa eventually shouted in the middle of a meeting “Will you two just kiss already?!”, causing everyone to turn their heads to you. Rey, Rose, and Finn had to keep their laughter hidden and Leia, if she hadn’t been so annoyed at you two, probably would have had to do the same upon seeing the looks of clear embarrassment on your faces. The two of you walked out of the meeting at the end, faces red and you ran back to your quarters. Ten minutes after you ran back, there was a knock on the door. Hesitantly, you answered the door and shortly after you found Poe Dameron’s lips crashed onto yours. 

“Thought we shouldn’t defy orders.” he had said to you smugly. You then proceeded to go in for another one. The next day when you were meeting up with the General, he put an arm on your lower back and she had shouted “Finally!” for the whole hangar to hear. Once more, your faces turned red but Poe was lucky enough to shrug it off quite quickly. 

Ever since then, you two had become a thing, even though you still bickered just as bad as before. You thank god for the General screaming at you every day for it because you couldn’t imagine life without him - even though he was an idiot. He drove you nuts, more nuts than before, because now when he did something stupid it was nine out of ten times going to be your problem to solve because you had become the only person who could remotely knock sense into him, minus the General. And she was a busy person, so it was left up for you most of the time. 

Besides that, he was your problem in more ways than just being a nuisance around the base when he wanted to. He was a god damn _tease _when he wanted to be. He’d grope you in corners, put his hands on you in meetings, whisper dirty things into your ear when you were supposed to be focusing. He knew what he was doing to you and he didn’t care. Because he was Poe Dameron, he was hot, and he could get away with it. 

Earlier this day he had put both of his hands on your hips and _thrusted _you into the table in the middle of a meeting in front of _everybody _in the Resistance. Your face turned beat red, a low snicker coming from Rey and Rose next to you. General Organa definitely saw too but said nothing. After that stunt he proceeded to put his hand literally down your thigh while you were trying to work on something, and then walked away. He had been driving you nuts all day long and it was finally the end of the day where you could _finally _chew him out for it. 

And end up in bed. That was always endgame. 

You got to your quarters before he did. Part of you couldn’t wait to chew him out for what he did but the other part of you wanted to just get him in bed. It was bound to happen - if he was horny for you earlier, he was still horny for you now. Poe’s sex drive was incredible, it seemed as though all he wanted to do was fuck you. Sometimes it would feel exhausting when he would want to do it more than two or three times in a day, but he made it worth it. 

You thought about putting on something sexy for him, as a little treat or to get him going more, but there was no time as Poe was in the door moments after you. You didn’t have time to even think about much else before he had you pushed against the wall and his hands on your hips, rolling his hips into you. 

“Hey, baby.” he said lowly in your ear. 

“You know I’d prefer if you didn’t do this in front of everyone. Rey and Rose definitely noticed and if Leia did she played it off real well.” you said to him as Poe moved a hand up your body to gently grope a breast. 

“What, you don’t want anyone to know how much you love these ethnic hips?” Poe said deeply into your ear, your cunt starting to drip with how turned on you were getting as he kept moving his hips into you and grinding his clothed erection against your ass. 

“Ethnic hips? You cocky little—” before you could fight him back and insult him any further, he flipped you around, pushed you back against the wall and slammed his lips onto yours to shut you up. He continued rolling those fucking hips of his into you, now grinding against your clothed yet still sensitive cunt, sopping wet. His lips danced against yours lustfully, tongue demanding entrance into your mouth and then dancing in that as well. One of his hands went back to your breast and continued to fondle it through your clothes, and between that and one particularly strong thrust you moaned into his mouth, earning a smirk from the cocky pilot. 

“Oh, you love it.” he said to you arrogantly, picking you up and bringing the two of you over to the bed. “Strip. Now.” he said, placing you back down on your feet. You gave him a quick scoff and a glare as you stripped of your shoes, tunic and pants first. He got to work undressing himself too, his eyes never leaving your body as you especially slowly discarded your bra and underwear. Poe stumbled out of his boxers as he practically mauled you onto the bed, his entire body covering yours as he pressed his lips back onto yours lustfully. He ground his hips into yours - not entering you, but teasing. You didn’t suppress any of your moans as he did so, you knew he liked hearing you moan for him. “God, you’re a needy little slut today. All for me.” he said against your lips in between kisses. 

“If you don’t get inside me soon…” you started to speak, trailing off at the end with a moan as Poe started to kiss your neck and tease his tip along your drenched folds. You spread your legs to help him get the hint and it seemed as though he was frustrated enough to get it, lining himself up your entrance and thrusting himself in you with ease. “Oh fuck, Poe!” you cried out, the feeling of him inside you filling you with warmth. 

“By the time we’re done the whole base is gonna know what I can do to you, baby.” Poe groaned in your ear, setting a moderate pace to start out. Poe moved his lips from your neck and trailed kisses down your collar bone until they met the top of your breast. Gently and painfully slowly he kissed down the breast, pausing before his lips met the nipple. He sent a mischievous smirk up your way before his lips went around your nipple, sucking at the sensitive bud. You let out a cry of pleasure, the dual sensations of his cock moving in and out of you and the pull of your nipple almost to much to handle. Your hands moved to his back, nails embedding scratches into the skin as you hung onto him for dear life. 

Poe was starting to grow impatient, as his breathing started to stagger slightly. He needed release soon but needed you to find yours first. All of a sudden Poe picked up his pace, snapping his hips into yours with such a force that you thought the bed was surely going to break this time. His mouth still on your nipple he now used one of his hands to pull and tug ad your opposite nipple, making you cry out. 

“_Poe! _Oh fuck, just like that!” you screamed out as you felt that all to familiar tight heat start to pool in your lower body. Poe took his mouth off your nipple and brought himself back up to be eye to eye with you, his eyes wide and full of lust as he plowed into you quicker and harder than he’s ever before. You cried out with every thrust and felt your body starting to tighten. 

“_Fuck - _scream it for the whole base, baby. _God dammit, _tell them who makes you scream. _Fuck!” _he said to you in your ear, his own moans of pleasure coming out of his mouth now as he felt himself nearing the end. He thrusted into you like it was his job, plowing home and making you scream his name as your skin slapped together, breathing heavy.

“You Poe, fuck only you!” you screamed for him, legs starting to tremble as you finally felt your cunt clench below you over his cock. “_Fuck, Poe!_” your orgasm came over you in a quick wave. Your walls tightened around his cock and you screamed so loud that you swore the whole base probably could hear you, but you didn’t care. You felt to good right now to care if they heard you. Your walls were convulsing around him and you were crying out his name, seeing stars behind your eyelids as your back arched against your bed and thrust your own hips to meet him. 

“Fuck, baby, yes!” Poe groaned into your ear, and with one last thrust during your orgasm with your cunt clenched tightly around his cock, Poe spilled himself inside of you. He collapsed on top of you, panting for air as he moaned your name into your ear, riding out his high as you were coming down from yours. You two laid like that for a few more moments before he mustered up the strength to slide himself out of you and collapse next to you. “What did I tell you?” Poe asked after a few minutes, rolling over to face you. 

“Don’t ruin this by being… you.” You said to him as he brought the blanket over the two of you, draping his arm around your hips in the process. 

“But was I wrong?”

“No, but pull that shit in front of everyone again and next time there won’t be _this._” You said, gesturing to the two of you in bed. He laughed.

“Sure, baby.” Poe said, bringing you to his chest and pressing a kiss to your forehead. Instead of fighting him back, you enjoyed the moment. Maybe you wouldn’t mind another taste of those ‘ethnic hips’ later on. 


End file.
